Christmas Once Again
Christmas Once Again is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode is the first to star Kringle after his debut in A-maze-ing Disgrace. Roles Starring *Kringle *Swindler Featuring *Doppler *Sniffles *Lumpy *Pucky *Zipper *Frostbite Appearances *Buck and Chuck *Boz *Slushie *Disco Bear *The Zebra Plot One hot summer day, a news van pulls up and Doppler steps out to make a report. He states that the weather is perfect, and characters everywhere prepare their plans. Boz lights up his grill, Buck and Chuck jump into their swimming pool, and Disco Bear tries to get a tan. Looking at all the festivities, Swindler puts up a lemonade stand as a summertime scam. Suddenly, he spots Kringle decorating his house while humming Jingle Bells, and assumes he is crazy. Meanwhile, Sniffles tests out his new weather machine by pushing a button. It starts snowing inside the house and, upon cheering, Sniffles tries to turn the machine off. However, it malfunctions and creates a blizzard. Sniffles has no choice but to open his door, blowing all the snow outside and altering the weather completely. Boz takes a bite out of his steak, but it freezes and he cracks his teeth. Buck and Chuck have their torsos trapped in their now icy cold pool. And Disco Bear shivers being half naked. Doppler too is puzzled by the change and shivers. But Kringle celebrates by turning on his Christmas lights. Waking up and seeing this from his window, Lumpy assumes Christmas has come early. He starts putting up decorations as Kringle is doing, followed by the rest of the town. Swindler gets angered that his lemonade is frozen from the cold, but the snow gives him a new idea. Within moments, he starts selling winter items at his stand. Zipper arrives and purchases a wooly coat, Pucky comes for a new hockey helmet, and Frostbite gets attracted to a frosty drink. Swindler counts the money he has earned, once again unconcerned about the consequences. The suit on Zipper's new coat gets stuck and Zipper struggles to move it, only to catch his skin in the zipper and peel his hand. Pucky's helmet wasn't strong enough, and cracked at the impact of a flying puck (bruising his head). Frostbite got a headache from his drink and flipped out. Soon, all the angry customers surrounded Swindler for refunds. Swindler ran for his life as Zipper, Pucky, and Frostbite chased after him. They pass by Dopper, who is soon chased by Boz and Disco Bear for getting the weather wrong. Swindler and Doppler came across a frozen pool, but the latter managed to turn around in time. Swindler slid past a stuck Buck and Chuck, who then got sliced by Pucky's skates. Swindler soon came across a dead end and cringed as Frostbite, Zipper, and Pucky prepared to beat him. However, Kringle jumped into the scene and said Christmas was about forgiveness. All feeling touched by Kringles' words, they decided to call a truce. Elsewhere, Doppler comes across Sniffles' house, now buried in snow. Sniffles has just finished building a heat ray and melted a hole through the snow. He and Doppler ran into the snow tunnel and tried to turn off the machine. Doppler gets an idea and impales his microphone into the control system. The machine soon began to emit hot air and melt all the snow. As a result, Christmas decorations disappeared and the angry mob began mauling Swindler. Satisfied, Sniffles and Doppler proceed to exit the house, but the door wouldn't open as Lumpy has set up a giant snowman decoration in front of it. Sniffles and Doppler get fried alive due to this. Kringle walks home, looking around to find that the town no longer has holiday spirit. He ignores this and continues decorating his own home by hanging a wreath on his door. Moral "Get into the spirit of things." Deaths #Buck and Chuck are sliced by Pucky's skates. #Swindler is beaten by Pucky, Frostbite and Zipper. #Doppler and Sniffles burn to death. Injuries #Boz broke his teeth on a frozen solid steak. #Zipper skins his hand with the zipper of a coat. #Pucky is bruised in the head by a puck. Trivia *This is Kringle's first starring role. *Slushie is briefly seen talking to an inanimate snowman (similar to what he did in Slushie the Snowman). *The Zebra can be seen behind a decorated tree next to Kringle at the beginning of the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes